Behind Painted Eyes
by That Kid with the Waffle Maker
Summary: With Alfonse gone all the time, Sammi doesnt get to see him all that often, and when she does, they only get a few nights together. So what happens when he finds out her secret; a seceret that killed thousands of people?


My eyes fluttered open, his head burrowing into my back softly; a groan escaping his lips as his arms tightened around my hips. I couldn't help but chuckle as I peeked behind me, his sand blonde hair poking up in all directions. "Al " I whispered, "Wakey wakey" I wiggled my hips, trying to wake him up softly. " What?" was the groggy reply I got; he sounded so much like his brother when he woke up in the mornings it was somewhat eerie sometimes. "Go back to sleep Sammi" "O- " was all I got out before we heard "COME ON YOU TWO LOVE BIRDS, UP AND AT EM! ALPHONSE, C'MON!" We both looked at the door way to see the door swung open, Edward in all of his happily 5"7 glory. I felt it as the bed creaked, Al rearranging himself to get a better look at the commotion; propping himself on his elbows, he rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Do you know what time it is Brother?" "Yeah, its 4 am; why?" "Big brother, this is one of the ONLY days we get off, & I would like to spend it in bed!" "Ahh c'mon Al, theres a completely bright world out there!" he said as he walked over to the window, spreading them wide, that goofy smile on his face. "And with no more homunculi out there, it's even better!" With his hands on his hips, he leaned down to our level on the bed "Sammi thinks so too, right?" I sighed before I whipped the blanket back, Alphonse's over sized shirt falling to my knees as I got out of bed. "See! That's the spirit!" Edward said, clapping me on the back as I shuffled to the dresser in our room. "Edward!WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" We all turned towards the doorway again to see Winry occupying the space that Ed just did. With a silver wrench in her hand, a diamond ring sparkling on her left ring finger, she wiped the sweat from her forehead. "Im so sorry Sammi" she smiled as she through the wrench at Edwards head, dead on. "Son of a bi-" "Oh! Its no problem, I was just about to get up anyway" I said nervously, waving my hands in front of my face. I could here Al groan before he fell back to the pillow, the covers pulled over his head. "C'mon you" she said, pulling Edward by his collar, out of the room. "What's the matter with you!" I heard her further down the hallway. "You know he's leaving tomorrow morning!" before I softly closed the door, leaning against it, I stared at the bed, the lump under the blanket rising and falling with Al's breathing. Sighing, I slid down to the floor, pulling my knees to my body, and letting my head fall down. How was I going to deal with him leaving again and so soon this time? And before I knew it, I felt a light poke in my hair; rising my head an inch, I saw a sliver of olive skin. Peaking over my arms, Al was crouching in front of me, half naked with no shirt on; giving me the same look I've always fallin' in love with since we were kids. "Al", I whispered, my voice beginning to crack. "Yeah Sam?" "I….." sighed, there was no use telling him this time, when we had so little time together. "I'm glad….I'm glad your back.." I voiced before my arms wrapped themselves around his neck, pulling him in for a hug; the salty tear rolling down my check, splattering onto his neck and dribbling down to his collar bone. What was I ever going to do without you; would this suffering ever end?

~ooOOoo~

"Well its about time sleeping beauty got up" I heard Ed's voice say, trailing up to me and Al as we descended the steps. "Yeah, yeah why don't you just-" suddenly, the step in front of me disappeared, and I was flailing in mid air when I felt a swift tug on the hem of my shirt; and I was arms length away from the floor. I looked backed to see Al, a clench full of my shirt in his hand, as he tried to steady himself to pull me back up. "Gotta be careful on these stairs, they're old" he chuckled softly as we became nose to nose; its funny how long we've actually been together, in each others beds even, and how I still blush savagely at the smallest of things. And it doesn't help either when he notices and starts blushing himself; we both stared at each other, half awkwardly, half embarrassed. And just like that, I was suddenly back in my old house; a distant memory that I didn't even think may have been entirely mine, but there I was, 6 years old, pigtails and all, running around the yard, chasing after a silly butterfly. "Kana come back inside dear, its time for dinner!" The far off yell of my father was pierced suddenly by the screaming of a woman in green. "James, please! Please! Not in front of Leena!" Suddenly, I was transported to a different story, a memory of someone- my mother perhaps?- laying helplessly on the floor, my father standing above her. "Mama?" I peaked my delicate blonde head from below my hiding place under the table, a flower crown upon my head and marbles creating a semi circle around me, I was pretending, some sort of game that involved castles I think, when I heard her cry out. "Are you ohka-" I streached my hand out toward her, when she whispered " Im fine baby; just stay where you are"! "But mama-" a petal flew slowly from my entangled hair, and before it hit the ground; my mother, was dead. Strewn across the tiled floor and my face was the remains of my mother; cackling was my father as he stood over my mother, stabbing at her again and again with the butcher knife in his left hand; more blood leaking from my poor mother's heart as he struck it again. "This'll teach you to cheat on me, you conniving whore! I gave you everything!" and after each word, he striked again, at a different body part, but it always followed back up to her heart. Paralyzed, frozen by fear, I sat there helplessly as my deranged father sliced my mother up, the reaction of all of it splattering more blood on me, when finally, he stopped; tired no doubt, and slide down to the floor himself, his head in his hands, the knife dangling precariously from his hand. And for the longest timed we both sat there, off in our own little worlds, his most likely a more darker place then mine; when suddenly, a blue marble rolled from up under the table, and lightly tapped him in his shoe. He laughed, literally began laughing, peaking from in between his hands, looking at me, and laughed; reaching a hand out towards me, the same way I had reached out towards my mother just a mere few hours ago; and that's when I soled myself to the devil. "Uhm….Sammi…? Sammi, you ok?" A firm shook slit me out of my memories, and glancing around wildly, I realized I had begun hyperventilating, and was clutching at Al's arms intensely. "You ok?" He winced, his eyes dancing over my face to scan if anything hurt. " I-Im fine." I lied as I let go, realizing that Ed and Winry were both staring at me with concern; I tugged at my shirt sleeve, trying to calm myself down, and praying saw the mark while I went into a semi-frenzy. No one could know the truth….No one…..


End file.
